1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breakaway connector system, and more particularly, to a breakaway connection system for a compressed natural gas fueling hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stations or terminals for dispensing fuel such as gasoline and natural gas are well known. These terminals generally include hoses that are attached to a tower and have a nozzle at the end for communication with a receptacle for receiving the fuel.
With terminals that dispense compressed natural gas, the terminal generally includes a base plate that is attached to the fill post or dispenser. The compressed natural gas process tubing passes through the base plate and terminates in a male fitting that in turn connects with a female disconnect device attached to a fueling hose. Generally, the female disconnect device is a quick-release type of connector that is well known in the art. Such a quick-release type of connector includes an inner sleeve or main body that has a plurality of ball bearings embedded therein. An outer sleeve is biased over the inner sleeve and can move over the inner sleeve on the ball bearings. Inside the connector is a biased plug that generally keeps the connector closed. The cooperating male connector also includes a biased plug. When the female connector is attached to the male connector, the two biased plugs are forced into open positions such that the hose now communicates with the dispensing station.
The pressure in the fueling hose is 3000 or more p.s.i., which results in at least 800 p.s.i. at the joint formed by the interconnected male and female couplings.
A problem occurs when a vehicle that is being fueled at the fueling station drives away before the fueling hose is removed from the vehicle fuel tank intake. Generally, when this occurs, the fueling hose breaks away at the aforementioned male connector, basically "snapping it off." This is dangerous and costly.
A prior attempt at avoiding the problem of snapping off the male connector consists of a tower-type breakaway device that consists of a large ring and a second upper ring separated by rod(s) or tubing. The length of the rod determines the mechanical advantage of the device. The fueling hose and female disconnect connector pass through the upper ring but not the lower larger ring. The large ring fits over the male fitting attached to the base plate allowing the male and female fittings to connect. A lateral pull on the fueling hose causes the upper ring to move in the same direction which in turn results in the lower ring tilting. The lower ring cannot pass by the sleeve on the female quick release fitting and thus causes the sleeve to begin to slide, which in turn is intended to release the female coupling.
However, since the lower ring is tilting, it only catches one edge of the outer sleeve, which results in the sleeve actually binding on the female fitting rather than releasing the female fitting. This binding prevents the release of the female connector and results in breakage of parts and the release of compressed natural gas. Attempts at correcting this problem have included "cocking" the outer sleeve over the ball bearings so that it can easily lift off. This is not safe and is also time consuming in that it takes up to two hours to properly set or "cock" the outer sleeve. Additionally, since the ball bearings are now partially exposed to the outer elements, corrosion often occurs and accordingly, the female coupling still will not release.